Unit-ship:Cargo Ship
for info on the previous version see Patch 0.2.8/Cargo ship Description Trade ships are the most important support for your island empire. No matter whether they have to transport goods, units, or news, your seamen will make sure that everything arrives at its destination quickly and safely. Cargo ships cannot be destroyed. Availability for carriage Trade ships are available in any of your own towns without the need for transport of the ship. All of your towns together have a "pool" of cargo ships that they share. Cargo ships are not stationed at a particular port. However, you can use only as many simultaneously as you have purchased. In effect, the game simplifies a lot of what would otherwise be tedious micro-management by doing it this way. Sometimes people refer to this as the "teleporting cargo ship" feature, whereby ships are automatically 'ported to wherever they are needed. The most common example of this is when you send out resources from town A to town B and upon arrival in town B you can send resources from town A anywhere, again, without having to send the empty ships back from town B to town A. Characteristics Each cargo ship can hold 500 resources. Viewing them Click on the big ship symbol at top left of your screen to get a listing of which ships are active, something like this: To see the contents of the ships, click with your mouse on the three down-pointing arrows under the desired row. A new row will pop up showing the goods on board the ships, as well as a number showing used/total cargo space. Ship Capacity Up to 2.8, each unit took up 1 cargo space, so you put 300 slingers, or 300 Steam Giants on a ship. They've added a cargo value to units in 3.0, so larger units now take up more space, and fewer fit on ship than smaller units. Cost Cargo ships are purchased at a Trading Port. Every cargo ship you buy costs more than the previous one. They cost only gold to purchase, and getting them is instantaneous. The game explains that essentially there are always enough cargo ships -- it's just a matter of paying for their services. Formula for the nth trade ship (accurate to \pm 1 ) : S_n = -13425 + 13500\cdot(1.03)^n The Temple of Hermes wonder reduces the cost of cargo ships by 10%, on its island only. So if you have the Temple of Hermes you would save a total amount of 4.985.031 gold for all 160 ships bought. The accumulated costs lists the undiscounted total cost of all ships bought until then. The score value column notes how many points this number of ships is worth in the highscore totals. This is the accumulated undiscounted value of all ships divided by 100 and rounded down. Score increase based on ships is much more efficient compared to game version 0.2.8 where the undiscounted value of all ships was divided by 400. Please fill the table as you buy new cargo ships. Other Units / Ships Category:Ships